Return
by BiasedAngel
Summary: Mary Schreiber returns from the depths of Hell to stake her claim as herself...or is that really what happened? Warning: OAC MAIN CHARACTER ATTRACTION! I have plenty of OAC'S in here. Warning, this is extremely original. R&R 3
1. The Return

Ah, so heres my first Bleach Fanfiction. ^-^ Enjoy. The story before this will be posted as the prequeal. =)~

YES YOU MAY HAVE SEEN THIS ON Rafterfreak3's ACCOUNT BUT I AM RAFTERFREAK3 I MADE A NEW ACCOUNT! SO HA. Yes anyways, enjoy. ^_^ I take no claim on anything except:

Mary

Drina

Roman

and

Koneko.

Enjoy my friends 3

BiasedAngel

* * *

"Drina?" I called out into the eerie darkness. I pressed my hands against the seireitei and backed away. I let the shadows fold around my body, hiding into the shadows. The moon was high over the soul society, still not completely full. The sky was as dark as the charcoal that fuels the fire within my heart. The stars filled the dark sky. With a sigh, I stood up and brushed my hands across the rough bark of the tree. Winding my hands around the thick branch, I yank myself up.

I flipped over it, landing on my bare feet. Arching my toes on the branch, I leaned forward and brushed my hand across the cold stones that made up the seireitei. I clenched my teeth, and moved both hands over and gripped the side. I pulled myself forward, and hung off the wall. Clenching my teeth, again, I moved my arms just a bit, and ended up on the top of the wall. A slight breeze ran past me as my eyes searched for the girl. I saw a flash of white hair in the distance as Drina made her way slowly towards here to retrieve me.

I sighed as music played inside my head. I closed my eyes and moved my arms around me so I was hugging myself. Just like I did in the Phantom Soul Realm. I imagined the lyrics of Perfect by Hedley scrolling through my head. I opened my lips and mouthed the words to myself. _Falling a thousand feet per second_, _you still take me by surprise. I just know it can't be over, I can see it in your eyes. Making every kind of silence takes a lot to realize. It's worse to finish than to start all over, and never let it lie. And as long as I can feel you holding on, I won't fall. Even when you said I was wrong._

I heard something from behind me. I turned around, my body tensing like a cat ready to catch her pray. One of the soul reapers disappeared in a second, only to appear behind me. His icy blade was pressed against my neck, a sizzling sound echoing in the air. The other one stood in front of me, his eyes squinting as he observed me. He took in my soulless black eyes—the color of obsidian—and mussy blonde hair. His eyes raked over the baggy white dress that covered my body, and the bloody red cross that was anchored on the heart of the dress.

"Who are you?" demanded a deep, voice. I turned my head the slightest to see a beautiful turquoise eye. "Shiro." I said softly, chuckling softly to myself. I winced as the katana dug deeper into my skin. "Toshiro, I think you know that hurts me…very badly." I said in a strangled voice. He moved the blade off, and spun me around. "How do you know my name…?" he asked staring at me. I stepped into the small beam of light that reflected on the quiet pond below us.

"You're most annoying subordinate, at your service." I bowed like a butler on duty. Toshiro looked alarmed as he looked at me. "Mary Schreiber? The Mary Schreiber that was killed five years ago by him?" he asked, gesturing towards the other shinigami standing before me. I turned and let my pale hair cover my horrible eyes. Unlike Toshiro, who looked like an angel made of snow, the other soul reaper had long, brown hair that fell into his mahogany colored eyes. Toshiro looked like he had spikes of ice emerging from his hair. His turquoise eyes looked like pools of glistening water.

Snapping myself back into reality, I smiled at him. "Yussum. I am Mary Hoshiko Schreiber! Well….actually its Martha not Hoshiko, but who cares?" Toshiro eyed me as I stood there smirking. _Mary, just hurry up and find Drina. _Said an icy chilled voice in my head. I clenched my teeth and shook my head. _Koneko shut up. I can handle this. _I said back to my zanpaku-to. Looking back at the second soul reaper, I stepped forward and looked him in the eye. "Oh. You're Roman. Thanks for killing me." I said, glaring at him. He opened his lips in alarm and then a guilty expression came across his face. He jumped down off the stonewall and started to slowly walk back to the squad barracks.

"I forgot we could do that." I mumbled to myself, rubbing my hand across the ice burns on my neck. "That really hurt Shiro." I said with a pout. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, showing no emotion. I shrugged and sat on the wall. "Mary, what have you done?" said a very girlish and child like voice. I tilted my head back with a grin to see Drina hovering over me. "Hello my alter ego." I said with a big, toothy grin. She rolled her pale, purple eyes and flipped her white hair over her shoulder. "Toshiro, I suggest you go back to the seireitei and tell Yammamoto that I need a personal meeting scheduled."

Toshiro looked agitated. "First of all, its Captain Hitsugaya to you. And second, I'm not your servant." Drina rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "Oh really?" she said in a sing song voice. "I happen to know that you enjoy singing to Hannah Montana while in the World of the Living. You wouldn't want Matsumoto to find out, now would you?" Toshiro looked appalled. "How'd you….?" He asked, alarmed. Drina bent her head down the slightest bit and looked into his eyes. "I know all." A blush came across Toshiro's cheeks. I started laughing, standing up to place my hand on his shoulder. "We all do. When Drina found me, she was singing "Party in the USA" and skipping through the Phantom Soul Realm." I laughed when Drina blushed as much as Toshiro did.

He looked down at me, his eyes filled with amusement. I smiled and turned towards Drina. "Now let's go see if I'm going to be killed again, or if I get to stay." And with that I jumped down off the wall, the dress that held me in the world I never wanted to live, flowing around me like a cape. When I landed on the ground, I moved forward to meet my fate.


	2. The New Squad and Captain

Yes, yes. Very strange. Enjoy. Read and Review.

BiasedAngel 3

* * *

"I believe I can be a soul reaper." I said to every captain standing before me. "I believe my destiny has been laid out for me." I snuck a peak at Yanna, who stood behind Byakuya Kutchiki, who smiled at me. "I also believe that I have trained enough, studied the movements of past soul reapers, and learned the customs from the dead soul reaper clan I came across."

The captains stared. One of them coughed and stepped forward. "What do you mean by dead soul reapers? They should have been sent to Jigoku or have been reincarnated into new souls." Captain Soi Fon had questioned me. I smirked and moved my bangs out of my eyes to show soulless, obsidian eyes. Everyone gasped and started to murmur. "You have to earn reincarnation or you live without reason among the Phantom Souls, until your soul slowly disappears into nothing, and you never reincarnate. It ends your life cycle. Or you turn into a hollow, which is rare in some cases."

Yammamoto rubbed his beard. "I see." he murmured to himself. I let my bangs fall back on my face, covering my soulless eyes. The captains looked at each other and one of them stepped forward. Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, stepped forward. She glared at me but sighed. Since Captain Aizen was defeated, Momo was the substitute captain. "Even thought I do not like her." she glared at me, her eyes filled with rage. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. "I will agree to let her become a soul reaper." Everyone else looked skeptical. A loud grunt and someone stepped from one of the lines. "I agree as well." said Toshiro. I didn't notice last night how much taller he was. He was almost as tall as Byakuya. Everyone else agreed after.

"Mary Schreiber," the Head Captain said. "You are now given your rights as a soul reaper back. You also are going to be given the newest squad. Squad 14." Alarmed I looked at him. "Sir?" I asked him.  
Everyone looked at each other and looked at me. In unison they all said, "Welcome, Captain Schreiber."


	3. An Old Friend

Mm. No comment. I wrote this AGES ago. -_-

YES I REALIZE THERE WILL NEVER BE A SQUAD 14 OR A NEW CAPTAIN OR A PHANTOM SOUL REALM OR SATAN. This is must my creativity catching up to me.

Enjoy

3 BiasedAngel

* * *

I pushed my blonde hair out of my eyes. I stared into the mirror and felt the coldness my eyes gave off. Looking down, I picked up a blood, red ribbon and looked at the pattern on it. A black dragon, eyes red with fire, curled around it. The mark of Koneko.

I turned to see her standing behind me with a smirk. "Koneko, can I ask you something?" She nodded and brushed one black strand of hair out of her red eyes. "Why do you have a human form?" Her lips parted just the slightest to show her sharp, pointy canines. She then grinned and responded. "I am the Maou. Why do you think you thought Koneko meant Satan? It doesn't. It's a type of cat. I believe Kitten. But since I am still a soul, so therefore I am shown as a human." Her eyes watched my reaction.

I shrugged and turned back to the mirror, pulling the ribbon tight around my hair. My ponytail fell down to my lower back. Glaring at myself, I picked up a pair of scissors and cut my hair until the ponytail didn't even graze my neck.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall, pressing my hands over my heart. I could feel the heat of the fire in it pulse through my skin. I felt Koneko disappear as I sank to the ground, feeling nothing but the loneliness I've had since I was alive.

I buried my head in my knees, wrapping my shaking arms around my legs. I heard my door slowly creep open. I jumped up, and wiped the tears off my face and saw Yanna standing in the doorway with a smile.

"Mary!" she yelled running towards me and throwing her arms around me. Laughing I pushed her off of me and smiled. "Yanna!" I screamed back. I looked at her. Her white hair was thrown into a messy ponytail. Her red eyes stared into mine, causing me to wonder what mine would have looked like—if I hadn't been killed.

She giggled and held out her hand. "Come on! You have to go to the captains meeting!" she said. I licked my lips and said, "I have to get dressed." I gestured to the black, terry-cloth robe that clutched to my body. She giggled, nodded, and jogged out of the room.

I sighed and pulled on my black full body suit. I wrapped a red ribbon around the waist, and took scissors to the end and snipped it so it was frayed. I then slid a pair of black headphones over my ears, plugged my silver iPod in—hiding it under the red belt—and slid my zanpaku-to around my waist. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a little kid. Scared and lost.

I shook my head and turned away from the reflective glass. I picked up the folded piece of white fabric on the bed. A captain Haori. The Captain of the 14th Squad's Haori. _My _haori. I was always told I would be nothing. But now—even if no one in my human life knew—I was something!


	4. The Mission with no purpouse

*My cousin named Joshiro Ukitake Jo-Jo.

**This is the Amused anime Face. ^w^

* * *

I walked cautiously into the room, my eyes wandering every aspect of the space. Several pairs of eyes met mine. Those people averted their eyes. A blush came across my pale cheeks. I moved past them, holding my head up high, and took my place next to Joshiro Ukitake. He smiled down at me, his eyes filled with delight. "Long time no see, Mary." I smiled up at him. "Hi, Jo-Jo." He chuckled at the adapted nickname.*"

Captain Yammamoto sat in his seat, his eyes searching the entire room. He leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. He met my eyes and spoke softly, "Anything to report? Before I hand out missions? "Everyone was silent. The captain sighed and said, "Alright. We are going to have to send two captains to investigate packs of hollows in the world of the living. Would any like to volunteer?"

Toshiro Hitsugaya stepped forward. "I'll go." I yawned and flexed my fingers so a small pool of light came into the room. "I'll go." I said raising my hand. Everyone stared. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward. "Alright. You may leave at once." He waved his hand and I stalked out of the room happily.

S~C~H~R~E~I~B~E~R

Later, after I had gotten my plans for a gigai, I stood in front of the gates to leave. Toshiro stood there, looking bored. "Shiro." I sang, walking up to him. He nodded at me and closed his eyes. "You're taller than before." I used to look down at him. Now I look up.

"Growth spurt." Was his response. "Did Hannah Montana help?" I asked, holding back a laugh. His eyes jarred open and he glared down at me. "Tell anyone, and I swear—"I waved my hand cutting him off. "No worries." I winked at him and walked back towards the gates. Soul reapers ran around, trying to get the gates open.

I yawned and simply walked up to it and pressed my hand against it. I laughed as it opened slowly. "Yo, Shiro." I called to him. He opened an eye and looked at me. "What?" he asked with a glare. I placed my hands on my hips and replied in an angry tone, "Are you coming or not?"

He stood up and simply walked ahead of him. I walked behind him waving at the soul reapers. "Byyyeee!" I sang and then started to run through the tunnel. Once we entered the World of the Living, I felt free. I charged through the air, spinning around, and landing on an invisible platform.

"Mary, stop." Toshiro said, glaring at me. "No! It's been ages!" I jumped up in the air, and fell down, giggling madly. Toshiro sighed and darted down towards me, catching my arm. "We need our gigai so we can start our mission." He said at me. I pouted and kicked him off.

"You're no fun!" I hissed. I started to jump in the air toward Urahara's shop. I smiled when we arrived. "Urahara!" I squealed running towards him and throwing my arms around him. I giggled and squeezed until he fell back.

"Whoa. Mary!" he said pushing me off. He gave me his normal amused look and said, "I have your gigai's." he walked up inside. Without looking, I stepped into mine, feeling my soul melt into the body. I stood in front of the window and saw what I looked like.

My blonde hair was mussed in the perfect rock star style around my face. My eyes were normal, the same color they were before I was killed—a gray blue, with a hint of green— and my skin was tan as it was when I committed suicide. I wore a black tank-top with a skull in the middle making an amused anime face** and it said below, "Poke me and I keel you."

I was wearing black skinny jeans and a pair of black combat boots. "Dude!" I screamed. Toshiro and Urahara's looked at me with a question. "I love it!" I said to him. "I knew it." Urahara said with a laugh. I smiled at him and then looked at Toshiro. "Let's do this!"

* * *

The poke me and I Keel you thing is an inside joke with my friend Laur-Bear. (that's her many nicknames) We were at swim practice, and she poked me and I turned giving her the evil eye and said, "I am going to get a tattoo that says 'Poke me and I kill you' on my back." It might be visa-versa or h/e you say that. Anyways, enjoy RETURN! Erhm, also if I spell a bleach term wrong, or you know what something's called that I don't know (example: Standard soul reaper uniform. I know it starts with an S! Give me some credit, I may be a bleach fan, but it's not like they say it in the show. Psh.) Blah Blah Blah. Credit to Tite Kubo. Etc.!


End file.
